warzone_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Chasing Yesterday
Chasing Yesterday 'is the first mission in Warzone: Iron Wolf II. The mission resolves around AFO Predator hunting down TSC Martin in downtown Cairo, Egypt. Overview The mission starts with a bloodied man in chair, begging for mercy, only shown from his feet to his torso. Suddenly a man steps in front of the guy and a punching sound is heard, followed by a thank you. It is revealed that the Predators were interrogating the guy, who was knocked out by that final punch. They interrogated him to get the location of the final Typhoon Supreme Commander, "Queen" Martin, who has housed himself in Cairo. They gear up and exit the building they're in and step into a car, driving towards the location they got from the man. During the ride, they contact Wolfhound saying that they're moving in and then ask how the diversion went. Wolfhound tells them that it was a success, with Convention reinforcements leaving the city, but that's because the whole mission was a disaster. Deuce shows some mild compassion, but they arrive near their objective and step out. They contact Ramsey to get a drone above them to watch any activity around the building, so that nobody enters the building without them knowing. Ramsey responds, saying the drone is on its way. They approach the building, seeing armed guards around the building. They take them out stealthily and drag the bodies out of sight. They use one's pass to open the gate and they go into the building, a Typhoon armament company posing as a corporate giant. The inside is heavily guarded and the Predators need to calculate every move to not raise any alarms. However, once they are closing in on Martin, the alarms are raised, later to be revealed by Ramsey that police is surrounding the place. Typhoon operatives start engaging the police to escort Martin to safety in armored convoy, much to the dismay of the Predators, who are caught in the crossfire. Prophet stresses that everyone is hostile. With the help of Ramsey's drone to predict enemy movement, they fight their back to their car. With Saint driving and the others firing from the windows, they go after the armored convoy carrying Martin. Evading police blockades and taking down cars pulling up besides them. They close in on the armored convoy and seeing that their regular bullets cannot slow the cars down, Deuce grabs an RDP, which requires Saint to drive closer to the cars and remain steady while the enemies fire at them. Deuce hits the cars with the pistol, detonating the charge and causing the tagged car to crash. With the help of Ramsey, they keep Martin's car as the last target, eventually hitting it and causing it to crash on an overpass. They step out, seeing Martin's car balancing on the edge of the overpass. They approach it, seeing Martin and his escorts trying to escape it, but they kill the escorts and force Martin to keep calm by holding him at gunpoint. They interrogate him in vain, with Martin only mocking them that Typhoon cannot be stopped. Realizing they're wasting time with the police on their tails, Saint pushes the car of the overpass with his foot, plunging Martin to his death. They walk back to the car, but suddenly are attacked by a sniper from a chopper. Convention armed forces are onto them and they decide to jump of the other side of overpass into the Nile. They swim towards the shore, trying to keep out of side of the enemies and the chopper. They ask Ramsey for suggestions, with him laying out a path towards the nearest sewer entrance. They make their way towards that entrance unseen, dropping into the sewer. From there they report to Wolfhound, saying that mission is only a partial success. Wolfhound tells them that Typhoon is going to be the least of their worries, as their actions have just stirred up anger in the court of the Convention. Characters *Calvin "Saint" Silex (Playable) *Evan "Prophet" Demarco *Mike "Deuce" Fisher *David Locke *TSC Martin *Ramsey (Voice only) *Wolfhound (Voice only) Achievements *'Scale of Anubis (15 /Bronze ) - Complete Chasing Yesterday on any difficulty Intel